


For All I Ever Wish

by ChineseCabbage



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: DaiSuga in fairytale AU, IwaOi brief appearance, M/M, Or not, fairytale with prince and princess and curse and jinx and stuff, oikawa saves the day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 03:03:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13449174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChineseCabbage/pseuds/ChineseCabbage
Summary: Once upon a time, there lives a very beautiful prince in Crow Castle. Everybody wants to marry him. But he wants to marry no one.





	For All I Ever Wish

Once upon a time, there lives a very beautiful prince in Crow Castle.

The Prince is famed for his exquisite beauty. His hair and skin looks like fallen snow, with a beautiful little mark under his left eye. As the Prince grows older, his beauty becomes renowned throughout countries all over the land. Those who’s lucky enough to see him with their own eyes, has found themselves fall in love with the young prince.

Many bachelorettes and bachelors want to marry the Prince. But rumor has it that the Prince likes to give them impossible request to win his approval for their marriage proposal. It's all for an evil witch, who's out of jealousy, curses the Prince's heart to be merciless and hard as stone. To break the curse, he needs to marry someone who can fulfil his preposterous wish.

At first, the curse seems easy. The King and Queen quickly set him up with a princess from a kingdom nearby. The political marriage was supposed to be arranged soon anyway, fast-forwarding the date won't change anything.

But after meeting the beautiful and kind princess, suddenly the Prince's expression grows bitter and he asks the princess, who's excellent in tapestry, to make him a tapestry as beautiful as him—a very long one, which can fit to cover every inch of his castle's wall, in three hours.

The Princess looks startled.

The Prince is even more so. He doesn’t know what happens to him for saying such ridiculous and sinister thing out of the blue. But sadly, the King from the neighborhood kingdom has taken the words as an insult for his beloved daughter. Angry, the King walks out of Crow Castle’s. The good relationship between both country has now spoiled.

Soon, it's revealed that the Prince is going to suddenly ask an impossible, merciless, and cruel wish to his suitors, out of his will.

He once asked a daughter from an infamous merchant to cook him the most delicious and healthy dish with poisonous ingredients.

He once asked a minister's son to fight a lion bare-handed.

Every suitor, blinded by beautiful look and now dying to get the Prince’s heart as their prize, will nod their head enthusiastically. But soon after, they will come back to Crow Castle empty-handed, and ask the prince to forget their proposal, because they can't fulfil such request. Under the curse, the Prince will then turn angry and violent toward his suitor, scaring them away.

As the Prince's challenge becomes even more ridiculous and cruel, soon the Crow Castle becomes empty from visitors. Now rumor has it that the Prince of Crow Kingdom who looks kind and gentle turns out to have such bad personality. The rumor might has become true, since after hundreds of failed suitors, the Prince indeed turns bitter about his fate.

However, one day, suddenly, the Prince's most loyal knight, who has stayed by his side for as long as he can remember, kneels before him and says,

"Your Highness, will you marry me?"

The Prince is horrified. The Knight is the Prince's best _est_ friend, and he doesn't want to lose his only company for all these years after he says one lunatic wish.

Before the Prince can stop himself, his mouth starts to move on its own.

"D-do you really want to be my husband?"

"Yes, Your Highness."

As usual, The Prince automatically gives his new suitor the next question in a cold voice, “will you do anything, anything as I wish?"

"Yes, Your Highness." Answers the Knight, as if bewitched by the Prince's beauty.

"Then you, the brave and strong knight, shall fight all bachelors and bachelorettes in this country. If you manage to kill all of them before the sun sets down, then I shall be your winning prize."

"Yes, Your Highness."

The Knight stands up and gives him a polite nod before turning his back to leave the Prince's room.

"Daichi, no!!!" Yells Suga as soon as the curse stops bewitching the air. But Daichi doesn't stop and closes his room's door quietly. Suga falls to his knees and cries angrily.

All because this stupid curse!

Suga waits in fear anxiously in his room. The clock seems to be ticking longer than the usual. After what seems like eternity, the sun goes low at the western hill and Daichi shows up again at Crow Castle. Suga doesn't know if he needs to be happy or sad with no blood or scar traces can be seen on Daichi’s armor and sword.

Daichi kneels in front of him again, “Your Highness, I shall ask for your forgiveness, for I have failed to grant your wish."

Suga can't help it as he feels unreasonable anger boiling inside his stomach, "you lying bastard! How dare you come back to the castle after breaking your promise!! You're not strong or brave, Knight. You're just a weak coward who can't even shed a blood to win my heart!"

"Your Highness, please listen to me," cuts Daichi while looking at Suga straight on his eyes, "I will fight any man and any king for you. I will bring every single drop of blood if you ask me to."

"Then why do you come empty-handed?!"

"Because I don't want to _win_ you, Your Majesty. You're far more than just a prize to be won after any challenge. You're not an object. If there's any way I want you to accept my proposal, then it shall be that you truly love me with all of your heart and soul, as much as I do, not for the sake of winning prize."

Hearing the sincere words from the Knight, something breaks inside the Prince's chest. He stares back at his knight before breaks down, and then he cries ... and cries ... and cries ... a warm and gentle feeling that he never knows has been lost so long in him now flooding back within the tears streaming down his face.

Daichi hugs him tightly and smiles, "it must be hard on you, Suga. I'm sorry it's taking me so long to solve your curse."

"... I—it's really the end, isn't it?"

The Knight brushes away the tears from the Prince's beautiful face and nods.

"And it's happily ever after."

*

*

*

**EPILOGUE**

*

*

*

_Meanwhile the said ‘witch’ …._

"Hey, you, shitty apprentice, you really did give the health potion for the Prince of Crow's Kingdom, right?"

"Of course, Iwa-chan~"

"Are you sure you put the exact ingredients amount?"

"Err, well ..."

"Yes?"

"... I might accidentally mix the earth worms with rat tails ...."

Iwaizumi wants to throw a pot of boiling poisonous potion right to his apprentice’s head.

***

**Author's Note:**

> Please forgive Oikawa as we know it’s really hard concentrate on brewing health potion with a sexy Iwaizumi instructing in front of you (U_U). Also, Suga can be with Daichi all thanks for him (or not?)! Yay!


End file.
